


Headache

by Saxophlute12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Memory Loss, Other, Paralyzed, head injuries, hospital for like one chapter and a half, tags may hold spoilers, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: A sharp pain blossomed in the back of his skull...The Creator and Destroyer both have suffered head injuries, leaving them with far more problems than they’d like.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Maybe some Cream?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the sea rang in his senses, the salty smell of the air joining it. Ink turned back to look at the two following him, grinning with glee. 

“Come on, you two! Slowpokes!” He laughed lightly, jumping across a few of the big rocks that lined the steep cliff of the shore. Ink was somewhat careful of his steps, being sure to avoid what moss he could. All three of the skeletons on the rocks would stumble here and there, but nothing big enough tlo cause an injury.

“Ink, be careful! You’re going a little too fast!” Dream called out from behind as he stumbled a bit on the slippery rocks. “Blue got stuck by a real slippery patch- you have to wait!” He hopped over a tide pool, a soft exclamation of pain escaping him as he scraped his feet when he landed. “Ink!”

Ink turned his head a bit. Had Dream said something? The sound of the ocean had been getting fairly loud, crashing against the rocks, making the moss even more slippery than it had been. 

“Dream? Did you-” Ink let out a sharp gasp as his foot slid, sending the skeleton falling on his back and a little ways down the large cluster of rocks. He could hear Dream calling for him along with a second, much further away voice which he assumed belonged to Blue. All sounds and feelings cut out suddenly when a sharp pain blossomed in the back of his skull.

***

Game! 

Error cursed as his character was launched out of the arena, watching as Cross threw his hands up in the air laughing. The other four participating in the game had been defeated long ago, leaving Error to suffer Cross’ wrath. 

“And I win! Again!” He grins in triumph as he laid back on the couch. “And you know what  that means.  I get the last chocolate bar!” 

The glitch groaned in frustration and got up with a huff, migrating to the kitchen to retrieve Cross’ prize- The very last bar of chocolate sitting in the fridge, asking to be eaten as it laid on the second shelf invitingly. He was tempted to take a bite of it. Just a small one, of course, but Cross would have his hide. Error returned to the living room, chocolate bar in hand.

“AlRight cRoss, hERE.” He tossed the bar at Cross, tripping on a stray jacket left in the path and falling face-first into the corner of the coffee table. The sounds around him went fuzzy as his senses started going numb. If it weren’t for the pain in his skull, he’d think it was another reboot, but right now that wasn't the case.. This was something else. Maybe he was dying? No, not that. It felt like his soul was being ripped from his chest, just before everything shut off.

***

Ink blinked slowly, the lights on the pale ceiling above him slowly becoming.. Somewhat clear to his vision. They still stayed blurry, but they no longer had multiplied. He could faintly see the figure of someone dressed in pale blue apparel- a nurse? Standing near what he assumed to be the hospital bed he was laying on. The nurse turned their head when they noticed Ink moving. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” They came closer to the bed, holding a clipboard in one hand. “You hit your head pretty hard.. Nightmare says you’d just tripped on a jacket?”

“I.. can’t REmEmbER…” Wait- was that really his voice? He didn’t remember it sounding like that, but considering the rest of his memory had decided to go right in the garbage bin, it wasn't that big a deal.  “WhO.. whO am I again?”

“Error, sir.” They state simply. “It seems the fall and damage to your skull caused some memory loss.. But I’m sure that with the right things to trigger your memory, you’ll be back to your own self soon enough.”

Ink paused. Was that right? It didn’t have that familiar ring to it. Yet again, nothing did.

“ERROR. Right..” He mumbled softly, lightly tapping the IV attached to his arm.  “What dO i call yOu?”

The nurse looked up and gave him a gentle smile. “Just call me Nurse Rivera.. You’re pretty calm for… Your general temper. I thought that would’ve stuck?”

“NuRsE RivERa- I’m.. AlRight. REally.” Ink looked back up to the ceiling and sighed, reaching up to feel the bandages wrapped around his skull. They’d been carefully wrapped, but Ink could tell there was a gaping hole just above his right eye socket.

***

Error awoke with a start, his breathing instantly picking up pace. The thing missing was his soul beating rapidly in his chest. Where was it? He couldn’t feel it there, just.. A deep emptiness, ready to swallow him whole if he wasn't careful. There wasn't anyone in the room currently, so he had peace and quiet to take in his surroundings. The skeleton observed that he was quite clearly in a hospital, but what wasn't clear was  why he was in there. A sharp pain in his lower ribcage answered that question quickly, bringing Error’s attention to that area of his body. This was his body, right? It felt oddly small to him, so he couldn’t help but think something was horribly wrong. He lightly touched the wrappings around the ribs and instantly hissed in pain.

“Oh, careful! Your ribs are still sensitive from the fall.” A nurse now stood in the doorway, another coming in behind with a bag of multicolored liquid. With a quick glance up, Error concluded that it would replace the almost-empty bag attached to his arm. And so, proving him right, the bag was replaced by the fuller one. “How are you feeling, Ink?”

“That’s not my name.” Error frowned, hating the sound of the name, though it didn’t seem to ring any bells of who it was. “And get this-  thing out of my arm!” He grabbed the IV tube and started to tug.

“I’m- sorry, sir, but there must be some sort of memory damage-” One nurse spoke quickly as they gently grabbed the wrist of the hand tugging at the IV. “You have to keep this in..”

“No I don’t! Let me go!” He reaches and twists the arm of the nurse. The second came up behind, getting an elbow to the face.

  
  


Error sat with a scowl on his face, wrists strapped to the hospital bed “for the nurses’ safety”. A bunch of crap if you asked him. He heard a soft voice outside the door. It was a bit muffled, but the words could be made out just fine if he tried.

“It worries me, Cross. He attacked the nurses! Ink would never do that!” The voice sounded distressed, as if he was worried about.. Him. The nurse had addressed him as Ink, so he assumed that whenever that name was used it was him.

“He’s probably just really upset. They could’ve screwed up the emotions, and he  did recently fall down a cliff..”

“I know… I’m just hoping that if he stays aggressive, his new.. Issue will help him to calm down. Give him some time to relax..?” Dream softly nibbled nervously on his knuckle.

“Well.. I’m sorry, Dream… Good luck with him- The boss wants me to come help with Error. They said he’d woken up earlier..”

“.. Okay, Cross… Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Footsteps faded off in a direction, which Error assumed as down a hallway. The first voice- Dream- entered in the room looking like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Hey, Ink.. The doctors got your results in…” He sat down in a nearby chair with a soft huff. “They say you’ve been paralized, waist down, due to damage to your spine from the fall..”

“I heard I’d fallen.. That bad, huh? I heard your conversation out there.. Dream?” Error laid his head back then hissed, lifting it back up.

“There’s also a hole in the back of your skull-” Dream mentioned softly. “But yeah, I’m.. Dream. You really did lose some memory, didn’t you…” He looked down, hands folded in his lap. “They’re.. Allowing you to come home. A wheelchair will be brought up shortly..”

“.. Fun.” Error let his head fall back down on the pillow, but on his side so that the hole wasn't touched giving him another headache. “Fine, fine- This is great! Bring it on,  life .”

“I’m.. pretty sure Life would beat you.”

“Did I  ask ?”

“.. No.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Error sat in the wheelchair in the lobby of the hospital, arms crossed as he pouted. A few who passed by very clearly recognized him, but he could tell they felt bad. Just their expressions would give away how they really felt. They’d smile and all, and the wheelchair was fine, but the moment they saw the massive, gaping hole in the back of his skull their entire expression would change. He didn’t need their pity, or their concerned glances! Everything was doing just fine.

Everything except the clear tension between the two guardians in the room. Nightmare was constantly glaring, and Dream just looked uncomfortable from the situation. The goopy skeleton looked up with a soft, subtle sigh when Ink was walked down by a nurse, Cross on his other side.

“Error..” Night mumbled, going over to the trio.  “He’s ready to go?”  He glanced at the nurse, who gave a small nod.

“Yep! He’s all fixed up to the best of our abilities. The hole still remains, but he should be fine.”

“Thanks..” He wrapped a tendril loosely around Ink’s wrist and began to lead him through a portal to HorrorTale, where they’d then take a portal home after that.

Ink pursed his lips, making eye contact with Error. Something familiar! The skeleton was excited, pulling against Nightmare.  “HEy- Wait-!” He reached a bit, paying no mind to the entirely weirded-out expression of the smaller skeleton in the chair. Dream gave a faint wave to Blue as the swap skeleton came down the stairs before pulling Error through a portal to their own home, Blue following after.

Night shut the portal.  “Hey, Error, what was that back there?”

“What dO yOu mEan?” Ink tilted his head in confusion. Had he forgotten that there was a restraining order or something of the sort?

“What I  mean is that you can’t go off interacting with Ink like that! What if they assumed you were going to attack?” Nightmare sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Why wOuld I attack? HE lOOkEd familiaR, sO I wantEd tO say hi.” It seemed pretty simple to Ink. If he’d lost his memory, wouldn’t it have been okay to go say hi to someone that struck him as familiar?

“Ink is familiar to you?” He gave a short hum, crossing his arms in thought.  “That might make sense… Might. He is your enemy after all-”

“I havE an EnEmy?!” The poor skeleton seemed surprised by the idea.  “I can’t REmEmbER why I’d havE an EnEmy! AREn’t I a gOOd pERsOn? YOu suRE sEEm likE OnE..”

“Well, Error, there’s just some things that we have to do that people… Don’t necessarily like, get it? No matter how needed it is, They don’t like it, don’t understand it, et cetera.”

“SO… I dO sOmEthing that… ‘Ink’ dOEsn’t likE?” Ink’s mood had dropped. Was he the bad guy..? He didn’t want to be the bad guy. That meant people would hate him. And if people hated him, how would he interact and get his memory back?

“Exactly. You two aren’t all friendly and buddy-buddy like you may think!” Nightmare sighed as he leaned against a wall, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.  “It’s getting late. Why don’t I show you to your room? Unless you remember that, too..”

Ink shook his head.  “NOpE. dOn’t REmEmbER. LEad thE way!” He smiles softly, glancing around as Nightmare led him to the room down the hall. The glitching skeleton stared into the room blankly.  “It’s.. pREtty Empty…”

“It’s how you like it..” Nightmare raised a brow.  “Just get some rest. I’m sure it’ll feel perfect once you relax.” He hesitantly pat Ink’s shoulder before exiting the room.

Ink continued to stare around the room slightly as he moved further in, eventually sitting himself down on the bed. The empty wasn't familiar at all! How was this supposed to help if he didn’t recognize it even the slightest bit? He pursed his lips as he pulled open the closet, a soft gasp escaping him when he spotted a basket full of yarn and a pair of knitting needles. The skeleton scooped up the basket and dug through it to see what colors were held inside, finding quite the variety along with multiple little knitted dolls. One of them in particular caught his attention.

A little doll of the skeleton that he’d been informed was named “Ink”. The doll had been completed, unlike many of the others in the basket. He stuffed the doll into his pocket and sat himself down on the bed with the needles and yarn, noticing that there was a project already kept on the pair of red needles and deciding to continue the project.

As he pulled the project out of the basket, he soon discovered it was a half-finished scarf! Though it would have been about five sixths finished if he wasn't thinking about making it a much longer length than was necessarily needed. He laid on his back, discovering a pair of red-rimmed glasses on the nightstand. Ink slid them on and picked up the needles, getting right to work on the deep blue scarf.

***

“Hey, who was that?” Error questioned the moment the portal shut.

“Who- Oh, that was.. Nobody. Don’t worry about it!” Dream smiles softly, Blue picking Error up out of the chair to be carried up to the room. Error instantly scoffed.

“This isn’t mine.” he crossed his arms, turning his head to look away from the colorful room,  especially the bed stacked high with pillows and stuffed animals. “I hate it.”

“Oh, just warm up to it, okay..?” Blue sets him down on the bed, the poor skeleton swallowed up by all the stuff on the soft bed. He squirmed and tossed off pillows, grumbling and cursing under his breath. Soon all the pillows and animals were on the floor in a giant heap. Dream tossed a single pillow back at him.

“Fine, just keep one so you don’t ruin your neck!” Dream crossed his arms. “You hungry? I wouldn’t be surprised… You haven’t eaten in, like, two days. We can make tacos!”

“I’m already ruined. Just leave me alone… And  no tacos ! None! At all! I’m sick of tacos!” Error threw the pillow back at Dream, only for it to come right back at his face. “Idiots.” He spat, hugging the pillow and laying flat on his back. “I can’t move and you throw pillows at me!”

“We’re.. Not attacking you…” Dream frowned, then started walking out of the room, Blue close behind. He stopped at the doorway with a soft sigh. “Why don’t you rest a little? Try thinking about stuff. Jog the ol’ memory.” 

Blue smiled and gave a small wave as he exited the room with Dream, shutting the door entirely. Error was left alone in silence, but he liked it. In fact, he  loved it. Which only proved that he was right about this not being his. None of this was. It didn’t feel right at all, and all the words from these two “friends” only angered him, as if they wanted to trap him in this colorful, happy hell.

The small skeleton hissed and grabbed at the blankets, tossing them off the bed. Upon staring up at the ceiling after pulling the chain on the bedside lamp, he discovered the ceiling was painted like the sky. The best part? Well… The best part was the fact that as the sun outside went down, the image changed as it did, displaying a wondrous view of stars and swirling galaxies that Error found to be absolutely divine.

He found himself falling into a deep, dreamless sleep underneath those stars, still holding the pillow tightly in his arms.

***

Ink looked at the massive, thick knitted blanket in his arms. It had gone farther than he’d expected, and had developed at a pretty fast pace. He was even proud of himself for it! Ink laid on his side on the bed, head on the single pillow that rested on the hard mattress, and his new blanket draped over his body.

Nightmare peeked into the room and stared at the massive blanket in the room. He left him alone for maybe three hours and came back to a thing that was made faster than humanly possible. For now, he just left him be, shutting the door slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Error woke at an incredibly early hour for what time he’d gone to sleep last night, and as far as he could tell the other being in the house was fast asleep. He tossed his body over so he was laying on his side, habitually squinting at the clock. It was early, around 3AM, and he already had questions. Unfortunately, due to Dream leaving the wheelchair on the lower floor and the pit of morning laziness in his chest, he couldn’t- and wouldn’t- be getting up at the moment, leaving him alone with his thoughts. One thought in particular poked at him, begging to be thought out and for the question to be answered.  Why did everything feel so..  Not normal?

Of course, he wasn't sure what ‘normal’ felt like in the first place, so that weighed down on the question a bit. One thing that’s certain is that nothing felt right. Not the body, nor the home, and certainly not the name people had been calling him. Naturally, the gaping hole in his skull had to be new, considering how concerned Dream and those doctor people were about it. He doubted the doctors had actually helped at all, as he still didn’t have a diddly darn clue about what was going on. Weren’t they supposed to fix that kind of stuff? What a knockoff. Error lifted up a hand, observing the bone and how oddly small the hand felt to him. The colors felt all wrong, and his body felt cramped. Thoughts swarmed his head for hours with questions about the home, Dream and Blue, and even himself. Naturally the thoughts about himself came first, as he seemed to be the center of those two skeletons’ tiny attention spans.

Error chuckled to himself. Honestly, what was with those two? They were so worried about him and he personally couldn’t care less about his condition, nor how they felt. But hey, if they want to worry over him and provide for his every need, he wasn’t about to stop him. Sure, it might be a little cruel, but they were doing it out of their own control. There weren’t any strings attached. Hopefully. His small smirk was replaced by a frown as a new thought entered his head.  What if they’re using you? There’s tons of messed up people who will use the disabilities of friends and family to their advantage for any kind of free stuff. Personally he only remembered seeing one person like this, but he was convinced there was more. If there was one, there was bound to be more, right? Simple logic.

Time became a blur as he went in and out of sleep, trying to get enough rest to not be a complete and total mess in the morning when Dream came and got him. The desired time came when he was retrieved from the bed and placed in the wheelchair, now given the freedom to move around the lower floor of the home. He watched silently as the other skeleton went into the kitchen, starting to unload eggs and juice from the fridge, along with bacon from the freezer.

“Are you hungry? I can make you something.” Dream offered a warm smile to Error, who only scowled in response as he wheeled himself over to a tall cupboard. “There’s nothing but cereal in there, Ink.” He reminded the skeleton, who took this information and opened the door to said cupboard and looked upon its contents. There was, as Dream had said, cereal, but it was the most sugary abominations he’d ever seen all in  one giant bag . Who even does this? Disgusting, with all the artificial chocolate and fruity flavors mixed all together.

“I can get food myself. Dear stars, it’s like no one cares about taste in this house.” Error scoffed as he grabbed the big bag of cereal and set it in his lap, opening it up and sticking his hand into the sugary cereal hellbag. His hand came out covered in multicolored dust from the bottom-of-the-box crumbles that had made it in there too, along with his horrid prize of sugary cereal bits. He stuck the whole handful in his mouth and coughed, spitting the cereal back in the bag. “Absolutely disgusting. We should get something better.” Error went and shoved the entire thing in the trash can, smooshing it down so that the lid would close.

“You usually love that cereal!” Dream looked surprised that he’d eaten it  dry , for one, and that he spit it out back into the bag. “It’s probably been sitting in there for years, but you’d still eat it..” He didn’t enjoy how different the guardian seemed, or the fact that no matter what colors they’d give them, no shapes would show. Only a pair of circles were seen in the eyelights, though still colorful despite the dull look they gave off. “Oh, whatever. It’s a new day! Nice and sunny, too. Why don’t we go do something fun?”

“Well first things first, we need more cereal. Second, there’s this little craft shop I remember that’s got yarn in all shades of blue, and a really nice gold. I couldn’t find any needles in the closet- disappointing- so we’ll have to get those too.” Error looked thoughtful, which was an expression Dream didn’t see very often from his friend. 

“You’re taking up knitting! That’s great! I’m so glad you remember something, even if it’s just a simple little yarn shop. Do you remember which world it was in?” He put his cooked breakfast on a plate and leaned against a counter with a fork. “We can go right after breakfast, if that works well for you.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do, so I’d like to go as soon as possible. I’m so bored stuck in this stupid chair, or laying in my bed left alone with the ever crushing thought that nothing is right-” Error cut himself off before he started rambling too much, shaking his head and moving closer to Dream. “Anyways, it’s just in this one outertale. Nice place, you know? Utter perfection.”

“Outertale, got it. Let me just finish this and grab my boots, and we can go!” Dream smiled at him, ignoring pretty much half of what he’d just said. He finished up his breakfast, watching the other roll out of the room out of the corner of his eye. It made him feel worried to see the guardian acting weird, though the clear of the world eased his worries, even if it was just a small bit. Dream set the plate in the sink and turned on the water, letting it fall onto the plate and rinse some of the food off. He shut off the water and walked around the house to find where the other had gone off to, finding him with the wheels stuck between a side table and a wall, having turned the chair exactly the wrong amount. 

“How does this even happen! I- Literally how! This is ridiculous! I turn one degree too far, and now I’m stuck.” Error threw his hands up in frustration, letting them fall into his lap. He grumbled curses under his breath as Dream carefully got him unstuck and wheeled through a portal into the desired craft shop. A wide variety of colors spread across the walls, and in the corner a box held packs of needles, all different shapes and sizes.

“Wow, there really is a lot for such a small store..” Dream’s eyes widened as he let go of the wheelchair handles, handing the other a little basket to put yarn, needles, and any other items they wished to purchase. “Go get what you need, I’ll be just down this aisle.” He gave a small wave before disappearing into a cross-stitch aisle. Error went over to the yarn area, gazing at the large array of colors laid out before him. They were all so pretty, it was hard to choose just a few to use.for what he had in mind. 

He piled up about six different shades of blue in his basket, accompanied by a white, off-white, gold, and a pair of red knitting needles. Error wasn’t sure why the red needles stood out so much, but it was a nice color and it caught his eye easily. A little light jingling sound came from the front of the store, the skeleton curiously peeking out of the aisle. If there had been a soul in his chest, he was sure it would’ve stopped for a few seconds as he gazed upon the face of the glitched skeleton that had walked in, seeming awfully down. Error scrunched up his face and roughly pushed himself further down the aisle, hoping silently he hadn’t been spotted.

Slow, quiet footsteps went past aisle after aisle, taking a quick glance down each one. Dream spotted them and rushed to the aisle Error was hiding out in, gripping the handles of the chair. The glitched figure turned down the aisle, clutching a little puppet in his hands. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Dream snapped at him, slowly backing up.

Ink stared at the defensive skeleton, slowly lifting his hands in the air.  “I just want tO talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ink woke up, draping an arm over his eyes and groaning. He looked over to his side, hoping to see a clock, only to find an empty nightstand. “WEll that’s cOnvEniEnt.” Ink scoffed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes and shaking his head. The area of the hideout he was in was completely silent, giving him a little hint that it was still early. He glanced over to the window hoping to see some kind of sunrise to give him a hint at the time, but with the sky being a deep red, it wasn’t much help. What he did know for sure was that he was awake, and there wouldn’t be any falling back asleep. 

Ink grabbed the glasses off the bed next to him- thankfully they hadn’t been crushed- and slid off the bed, wiggling his fingers to loosen up a bit. He looked around the room, observing the plain walls and bare floors, deciding that it was just too  boring to sit around in this room until everyone else woke up. Even when the other inhabitants of the building were awake, there was no promise of a good, solid interaction, which made for a very dull evening when he’d come home. Not a single one of them had come to check of him, which personally, he thinks should have happened.

But, strangely, a small part of him had the feeling that he wasn’t quite where he should be. Naturally, he shrugged it off and grabbed a jacket out of the closet, ready to head out and discover the world.. Again. Ink opened up a portal and hopped through to the other side, a huge sky spread out above him, filled with stars. He stared up at the wondrous sight, wanting to be swallowed whole by the dark and glittering mass. At one point it felt like his wish was about to be granted, but all was interrupted by the rattling of a smaller monster digging in a garbage can Ink sighed softly, slouching over as he made his way further into the town. A few fearful looks were caught out of the corner of his eye, not bothering the skeleton until he realized the looks had been directed at  him. Why would anyone fear him? He was so very nice, and hasn’t made any moves to attack, so  why ? Thoughts clumped in the back of his mind, and not very good ones at that. Ink shook his head, looking for something else to focus on.

A small shop caught his eye, nicely arranged displays in the windows drawing him closer and into the store to take a look at what else the little shop had to offer. It was a nice shop, he had to say, but something else caught his eye instead. More specifically, some one . The smaller skeleton from the hospital! At last, he could get to know him, which shouldn’t be too hard since they’ve had the same experience. Amnesia and a head injury- it was the  perfect conversation starter. He quickly approached, glancing down each and every aisle until he came upon the one the smaller skeleton had backed into. 

Ink pulled a little puppet out of his pocket, glancing at Error and Dream. Dream’s instant defensive reaction took him by surprise, Ink staring at him as he slowly put his hands up.

“I just want tO talk.”

\----------

“Talk? You want.. To  talk ?” Dream had stopped backing away down the aisle, but hadn’t let go of the wheelchair. “Is this a trick?” The guardian narrowed his eyes, expecting the other to attack. Error looked up and back at Dream, reaching up and patting his arm lightly. 

“Relax, if he were to attack, he would’ve done it already.” He rolled his eyes, handing Dream his basket of yarn and needles. “Go check out for me, yeah?”

“I- Well- Oh, fine. You have a point..” Dream took the basket and went to the counter to check out. Ink looked at Error, watching him come closer to him.

“So. You wanted to talk. Can you make it quick?”

“Oh- YEah, suRE- Of cOuRsE.” Ink cleared his throat and handed the other the puppet he’d pulled out of his pocket. “It.. lOOks likE yOu, sO I thOught it was yOuRs.” 

Error took the puppet and looked at it, at all the intricate stitches and detail. He certainly didn’t remember making it, or even seeing it, but of course he wouldn’t with the recent events. The feel of the stitches and material felt familiar enough, but the feel of the doll in his hands wasn’t quite the same. It felt big in his small hands.

“You came all this way to return a doll?” He raised a brow, setting the doll down in his lap. “Kind of.. Cheesy, you know? You trying to woo me with a little toy?”

“WEll, nO, actually. Do yOu want mE tO?” He smiled wide, leaning over the smaller skeleton. “BEcausE I can dEfinitEly dO that!”

“What?? No, you creep, get away from me.” Error moved to go down an aisle before a hand grabbed a handle of the chair. He scoffed and turned to glare harshly at the glitch, a little warning for them. “I said get away from me.”

“I didn’t just cOmE tO REturn the dOll.. I camE tO ask if you knOw whO I am, Or if.. yOu EvEn knOw whO  YOU are. If nOt, thEn, wEll- MaybE wE can bE fRiEnds? WE’Re in a similaR situatiOn!” He pulled at the strings of his jacket nervously, hoping the other would accept his offer of friendship.

Error shut his eyes, leaning his head back. He sat silently for a minute or two before deciding to answer. “I.. Don’t know, actually. I was hoping you would….”

“And abOut thE fRiEndship..?”

“.. Fine, but you better not follow me around everywhere! It gets seriously annoying, and I don’t want people thinking we’re in a relationship!” 

“StRangE REasOn, but Okay. ArE yOu suRE yOu aREn’t just bEing a tsundERE?”

“NO! Stop assuming stuff about me, and leave me alone!” Error snapped at him, pushing himself over to the main door of the shop where Dream stood waiting. “Lets go, Dream. I’m done with that idiot.”

“Well aren’t you in a sour mood..” Dream muttered under his breath, opening up the door for him to leave. 

The little shop owner waddled on over to Ink, who was still watching the door, as if they’d turn around and come back- maybe get a coffee, or even better, hot cocoa. He looked down at the small monster.

“Sir.. I’m going to have to ask you to leave… You’re scaring off my customers-”

Ink blinked in surprise, opening up a glitched portal to his side. “WEll- Uhm. YEs, sORRy, I’ll go.” He moved through the portal back into the bland room, shutting it as he tossed himself down onto the bed. The thoughts from earlier swarmed him again, the glitched skeleton thinking to himself out loud. “Am… I thE bad guy?”


End file.
